That's Another
That's Another is the first track on the mini-album Sore wa Sore Toshite released by Yukimura Seiichi. Lyrics Kanji= 誰かの為じゃなくて　ありのままの気持ちで 過ごした青い季節は　また違う日のstory 波打ち際にひとり　陽が落ちれば 誰もいない秘密の場所　肩で息をする 何も知らない君のその姿を 遠い記憶　呼び覚まして　今待ちわびている 間違いだらけの文字を見た　はやる気持ち追い越し でも互いに素直にはなれないで 懐かしい思い出も　楽しい物語も すべては此処にいてはじまる　時の奇跡 誰かの為じゃなくて　ありのままの気持ちで 過ごした青い季節は　また違う日のstory 海岸沿いの道を走り抜けて 二度目に立つ　テニスコート　今本気で挑む 早くおいできっと楽しい　はやる気持ち追い越し でもこれから先はまだ長いから ありえない展開も　くだらない冗談も すべては君たちがいて　笑える幸せ 誰かの為じゃなくて　ありのままの気持ちで 過ごした青い季節は　また違う日のstory いくつもの　時を重ねたね 思い出す暇さえないくらい　一緒に ありえない展開も　くだらない冗談も すべては君たちがいて　笑える幸せ 誰かの為じゃなくて　ありのままの気持ちで 過ごした青い季節は　また違う日のstory まだ終わらないstory |-| Romaji= Dareka no tame jyanakute ari no mama no kimochi de Sugoshita aoi kisetsu wa mata chigau hi no story Namiuchigiwa ni hitori hi ga ochireba Dare mo inai himitsu no basho kata de iki wo suru Nani mo shiranai kimi no sono sugata wo Tooi kioku yobisamashite ima machiwabite iru Machigai darake no moji wo mita hayaru kimochi oikoshi Demo tagai ni sunao ni wa narenai de Natsukashii omoide mo tanoshii monogatari mo Subete wa koko ni ite hajimaru toki no kiseki Dareka no tame jyanakute ari no mama no kimochi de Sugoshita aoi kisetsu wa mata chigau hi no story Kaigan zoi no michi wo hashirinukete Nidome ni tatsu TENISU KOOTO ima honki de idomu Hayaku oide kitto tanoshii hayaru kimochi oikoshi Demo kore kara saki wa mada nagai kara Arienai tenkai mo kudaranai jyoudan mo Subete wa kimi tachi ga ite waraeru shiawase Dareka no tame jyanakute ari no mama no kimochi de Sugoshita aoi kisetsu wa mata chigau hi no story Ikutsu mono toki wo kasaneta ne Omoidasu himasaenai kurai issho ni Arienai tenkai mo kudaranai jyoudan mo Subete wa kimi tachi ga ite waraeru shiawase Dareka no tame jyanakute ari no mama no kimochi de Sugoshita aoi kisetsu wa mata chigau hi no story Mada owaranai story |-| English= It’s not for anyone’s sake, this feeling as it is The blue season that passed is yet another day’s story Alone in the beach, the sun dropped In the secret place where no one exists, my shoulder took a breath That figure of you who didn’t know anything Waking up the distant memories, wait for it impatiently now Seeing the wrong characters, passing the impatient feeling But we can’t be honest mutually The missed memories and the enjoyable story too Everything starts here, the miracle of time It’s not for anyone’s sake, this feeling as it is The blue season that passed is yet another day’s story Running through the road along the coast Standing on the tennis court for the second time, I challenge seriously now Come here quickly, it’ll definitely be enjoyable, passing the impatient feeling But the point after this is still long The unbelievable development and the trivial jokes too With all of you, laughing everything and be happy It’s not for anyone’s sake, this feeling as it is The blue season that passed is yet another day’s story The time has been piled up a lot, right I recall the uninterrupted break time together The unbelievable development and the trivial jokes too With all of you, laughing everything and be happy It’s not for anyone’s sake, this feeling as it is The blue season that passed is yet another day’s story Still never-ending story Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles